Reminiscence of what once was
by FrostyShadows
Summary: Allen couldn't remember anything after the accident, except the names "Lenalee" and "Road". He is caught between a war between the Exorcists and the Noah. AllenxRoad. Read prologue for more info.
1. Prologue: Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, or any of the characters. Yeah, I wish. If I did Lenalee would be dead by now or at least her voice would be less fangirlish, and Allen would either be with Road, Tyki or Kanda. But I do own the original ideas for this story.

I'm assuming I'll be alternating chapters between this and Headquarters, but that depends on how popular this one is. So expect an update every 1-2 weeks. Hope you enjoy, and R&R! :D

I'm hoping for some OC's in this story, so you can submit characters. If you would like your character to appear in this story later on, please fill in:

Name:

Gender:

Type (Exorcist, or Noah, or scientist at Black Orders…anything)

Age:

Innocence/power (if Exorcist or Noah)

Outfit(optional)

So, the first OC should appear in the next chapter. Please submit!

Smoke was everywhere, tendrils of it snaking under his's door as fire spread across Headquarters. The golden golem flew frantically around the room, finally waking him up.

"Get out of there now! You're gonna die! And look for Lenalee!" His supervisor's voice came over the golem's speaker.

He ran out of his room, choking on the gray smoke. Someone called his name. He squinted and saw a hazy shape running towards him. A girl with sleek green-black hair. Lenalee. They held on to each other and fled towards the stairs, stopping every now and then as fiery wooden beams supporting the ceiling came crashing down. They were running out of time.

"The stairs are blocked off!" Lenalee's eyes were widened with fear. She coughed. They were trapped. They would die in each other's arms in a circle of flame…

"We can jump out a window!" He shouted to the green-haired girl beside him. But they were on the third floor. She nodded. They coughed on the smoke and somehow managed to open a window. The metal edges were burning hot, and he winced in pain when it scalded his palms.

Lenalee's last words to him was, "Do you think Road did it?"

He tried to land on his feet, but it was a 6-meter drop. The world went black.

This chapter's really short. I realized. But it's just the intro, expect about a few thousand words per chapter from now on.

Review! And you might get a Timcanpy! Okay, probably not, but review anyway.

Spoilers: Allen Walker loses all his memories except Lenalee and Road's names. He is brought into the Noah Clan. And I might kill Lenalee sometime. Or pair her with Lavi. But if she lives, she will never ever call Allen "Allen-kun" again, it drives me crazy when she does that.

Oh, and as a last note, Tyki Mikk is rather sexy, don't you think?


	2. Noah

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own D. Gray-Man. Unfortunately. And Tyki Mikk is hot 3

Everything hurt. And the white florescent light on the ceiling was too bright. He squeezed his eyes tighter. He? Who was he? It was strange. The only things he could remember was heat. And…two names. Lenalee and Road. But he should know more than that! Why couldn't he remember his name? Lenalee. Road. They weren't his names. But they were something important. Lenalee. Road.

"He's awake! Jeez, finally." He opened his eyes to a redhead with an eyepatch leaning over him with a happy expression, "Allen!"

Was that his name then? Allen? Why didn't it sound familiar? He watched the redhead's expression turn into one of sadness. A woman with gray hair and a white dress came into the room. She looked at the redhead, "He doesn't remember, does he? I was hoping this wouldn't happen. I'm sorry, Lavi…"

So that was Lavi. And he was Allen. He opened his mouth in a question, "Lenalee? Road?"

"Lenalee's over in the next room." The woman told him. She was unsure of what to say about Road. But at least he didn't forget everything. That had to be a good sign, right? Allen. He wanted to know his last name.

"Allen, don't you remember me? I'm your best friend! I'm Lavi, Bookman Junior, and my innocence is the hammer!" Lavi stopped as a serious looking guy with long, bluish black hair strode into the room.

"Hey, beansprout." He gave Allen a rare smile. Allen just looked slightly confused. He didn't know what innocence was, and why was that guy with weird hair calling him a beasprout?

"Aw, come on, you remember Yu, don't you? Yu Kanda." Lavi waved his hands at Allen.

"Don't call me Yu." Yu Kanda snarled. As he whirled around to face Lavi, Allen noted that he was carrying a thin sword. Huh. Was he a samurai or a ninja before? Why couldn't he remember? He didn't even know his last name. Or his age. Tears of frustration leaked out, but when he cried his chest hurt. The woman in white-she must've been a doctor- put something in his IV bag and he fell asleep.

That night, Road Kamelot teleported herself into Allen's hospital room. She felt a twinge of sadness at Allen's broken state. He had been so full of life and emotions the last time they met. She carefully detached him from his IV line and carried him like a baby in her arms. His eyes shot open and he winced slightly, "What are you doing?"

"Shhh, it's okay, Allen Walker." She smiled. Ah. So Walker was his last name. He felt comfortable that girl, because she was one of the only people he recognized. But who?

"Are you Lenalee?" He whispered.

"No, of course not. I'm Road. Road Kamelot of the Noah Clan." Road's eyes narrowed slightly, bracing for a struggle. It never came. Allen smiled happily and closed his eyes again. She was slightly taken aback by that. It saved her a lot of time though, and she stepped once more into her heart-shaped doors.

He woke up in a plush, king-sized bed with silk blankets. He looked around the room. The floor was covered in a thick red carpet and the walls were black with burning candles set into hollows along them. A couch sat on the other side of the room with a slightly impatient Road Kamelot sitting in it, bouncing her feet and licking a lollipop.

"Hey, Allen!" She bounded over when she noticed he was awake and accidentally knocked over a weird-looking umbrella, causing it to squeal in protest. She wrapped her arms around the boy. He winced slightly from pain, but the embrace felt familiar. He hugged her tightly back, because he didn't want to lose the one thing that might trigger his memory.

Other people trickled in, the first being a rather fat man with a top hat and a creepy grin. Some of them smiled at him while most shot him a suspicious look.

"Meet the Noah Clan! We all have special powers. That's the Millenium Earl." Road pointed to the fat man, whose creepy smile widened even further, "He's like the head of the family. That's Sheryl Kamelot, my dad, and his younger brother Tyki Mikk."

Allen noted that those two were pretty handsome, especially Tyki Mikk. Sheryl and Tyki nodded at him.

"Lulubell, she's also the cat." The women just stared at him unblinkingly.

"Jasdero and Devit, also known as Jasdevi. They're twins."

The two of them chimed, "Hiii!" in unison and waved.

Road went through a couple other names, but Allen didn't catch on all of it. He had a headache. Was this really his family from before? If so, then why did he first wake up in a hospital room, with Lenalee and Lavi and Kanda? The Noah had filed silently out of the room and Allen could hear them talking in hushed whispers. He could hear snatches of conversation.

"-really gone?" "we can't trust him." "-innocence-"

Finally, Road came back into the room a few minutes later with two people trailing behind her. She eyed him curiously, "Do you really not remember anything?"

"Yes…And you know how you Noah all have powers? What's mine?"

Road paused thoughtfully for a while before replying, "Yours is different. We get our weapons from the Noah inside of us, but your Noah's been dormant for almost two decades. But you do have an Innocence power. It's actually supposed to be the opposite of Noah. If you want, I could try to train you when you get better. By the way, these are your akuma servants. They're under your command now."

Allen's gaze swept across the two so-called akuma. The girl had blond hair that was almost white and gossamer that covered most of her face. She looked around his age and wore a cute maid's outfit. The man was a few years older, with jet black hair and a shirt and black pants. Allen winced when a dull ache throbbed in his left eye when he looked at them.

"They're not Noah, are they? Nor human. My eye feels weird when I look at them." Allen said.

"No, like I said, they're akuma. To make a long story short, Noahs can bring back the dead in the form of akuma. They're under our command. And they're extremely deadly to humans, who turn into sand when hit by akuma bullets."

"Wouldn't that hurt the dead human's soul? And…you're telling me your family kills humans all the time?"

Road gave him another long stare. "Dead people don't have souls. And we're not humans, Allen. We're different." The girl began pacing across the room, "The place where you woke up is one of the Exorcists' living quarters. You were one of them, Allen. But now you're a yet to be awakened Noah. Exorcists don't care about the Earth as a whole, only useless individuals. So we're not on friendly terms. Do you know that humanity is wearing out the planet? With populations growing like that, more people are just catalysts towards the end of the world. And that will come eventually. Thousands of years ago, Noah built an ark to save the best of every species from apocalypse. That's what we have to do again, even though it means wiping out the weak so that only the strongest will live."

"Wow, that's kinda cruel."

"It's what we have to do, Allen."

The Black Order Headquarters was now moved into a stone castle on the edge of Switzerland.

Lenalee was frantic about Allen. He had a broken rib, burns and head trauma. Where could he go? She had made it out with only a few scratches, with her Dark Boots. Lavi tried his best to comfort the girl he cared about, but it was to no prevail. One of her best friends had disappeared without a trace for a month.

During that time, there were several members that came into the Black Order Headquarters. Tommas Lycan, a boy who was inseparable from his pure white husky and who was thought to be a werewolf. He had become fast friends with Lavi. Gemma Robinson, a new research scientist who was quickly moving up the ranks to the co-branch leader.

With one of the most promising Exorcists gone, Lavi was going on a lot more missions than usual. Lenalee was more alone than ever. One sleepless night, she knocked tentatively on Tommas' door. Then she broke out into tears.

She sobbed about what a great friend Allen Walker was, how they helped each other through tough times…She missed the old Headquarters. Almost everything had been destroyed, and a few of the finders had died. Tommas was a great listener, and didn't speak much as he patted the sobbing girl's back.

At the end, he said, "Have you thought about looking for him?"

"Yes, every day! The Generals all think there's a good possibility that he's in the Noah's place, but they won't do anything about it because that would be risking too much."

"Then we should go." Tommas said thoughtfully, "Me and you. I'll protect you. We'll study the Noah's living quarters and map out a plan."

After they confided in Lavi, he also decided to go. After all, Allen had been his best friend. So they set out on a treacherous journey, unsure of whether or not they'll even succeed.

One day, around two months after he'd settled into his new home in the Noah's spacious mansion, Allen noticed something different. Road looked at him warily from the side as he attacked and blocked two level three akumas. It was frustrating that they were giving him such a hard time. Allen was certain that before the fire that changed everything, he could easily overpower them. But now it was so hard…

As he wandered into the kitchen for food, he heard some shouting, then two faces flashed in the door in the hall adjacent to the one he was in right now before disappearing again. Allen's blood chilled. It was Lavi. And Lenalee. Two of those akuma were carrying them towards some unknown place in the house, and there was a third person with them. Lavi was the one who he first saw when he woke up. Although Allen no longer felt anything towards the redhead, he was certain that they were once great friends. And Lenalee…

Allen hurried into the Millenium Earl's library. He wasn't in there now; Tyki had told him that the Earl was in Thailand with some newly dead person. The white-haired boy-Noah or Exorcist?-snagged the sleeping Lero.

"Whatcha doing lero!" It woke up and snapped at him angrily.

"I know some of your…people captured Lavi." Allen held the umbrella with one arm and hissed at him.

"You-" Lero started to protest, but Allen turned his hand into the big sword called Crown Clown and put the blade where the pumpkin head connected to the umbrella. "If you tell anyone, you're dead."

"Okay, okay, lero! Don't kill me! Yes, they captured three Exorcists. What do you want lero?"

"I want you to give me whatever they need to escape. Their weapons, the key to wherever they are…"

"I don't know lero!"

Allen tightened his grip threateningly, "Really?"

"T-the key's behind a big red encyclopaedia in the last shelf of the other library lero. Lavi's hammer is in the second drawer to the left in the Earl's office."

A few hours later, Allen, with a bag of what he needed, walked towards the tower where the Exorcists were being kept. He tried not to look as scared as he felt. God, he was scared as hell. He was going against everything his new "family" had been telling him for the past few months. Would they forgive him if they found out? Allen's two servants were also there. He had nicknamed the red level-three akuma Cross and the golden yellow one Tim. Allen wasn't sure how he came up with the names. They were probably people from his unknown past.

"Lero, tell them the Millenium Earl has a mission for them and that they have to be in his office." Allen said, eying the two level-fours guarding the prison. "Tim, Cross, can you pretend to be guards?"

The two akuma muttered uncertainly but did as their current master said. He was the only one of the stuck-up Noah that treated them as equals. Or at least closer to equals than any of the others.

"Lavi!" Allen whispered. He felt sad when he looked at the three Exorcists. The all looked tired and dirty, with bits of dry blood coating their outfits. A white dog, or wolf, stalked around the perimeter of the tiny windowless prison. He nuzzled the unfamiliar Exorcist with black hair when he saw Allen.

"Allen? It's really you?" Lenalee's face lit up.

"Shhh…" He put a finger to his lips and slipped the smallest version of the hammer-Innocence through the bars.

He then turned the key in the hole and the door creaked open.

"I brought some clothes so that you'll appear like akuma if no one looks too closely. There's plenty of them in human form around the area. I was thinking that you guys could jump out the window over there. Lenalee, can you fly everyone safely down? There's a garden in the front. Walk around the garden so that there will be less people. If you are attacked, run as far away from the garden as possible so that no one will join in on the attack. The front gate has a security alarm. Use your hammer to smash a round speaker on the right column of the gate, then quickly snip the red wire behind it before it sounds. The second to last metal bar on the gate is slightly loose. You should be able to go through it. Here, I brought you some clothes and food."

They stared at him slightly suspiciously. Tommas asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"No. This has been my home for as long as I can remember."

Lavi started shouting, "We came all the way here for you! And now you're just gonna leave us again? Are you really our friend?"

"Look, that's the thing. I don't remember being friends with you. I saved you because I'm sure you were once important in my life, but not anymore. I'm sorry." Allen closed his eyes against tears. There was a commotion in the hall.

Lenalee didn't want to give up, "Tommas is also training under General Cross. You'll have the same master. He still has Timcanpy! Don't you miss your golem? You'll be great friends with Tommas, he has a really cool husky called White Fang…and you were always great friends with Lavi."

_You love him, don't you? And from what you said, I also trained under General Cross. I don't even need to go back because soon Tommas would completely replace me. _Allen didn't say that out loud. He wasn't accusing them; in fact, he wanted that to happen so that he'll be forgotten. Allen could see the way Lenalee looked at the new Exorcist, with a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. He hoped that she would eventually find someone other than himself to love.

"The level fours are back!" Tommas cried.

"Come one, Allen!" Lenalee begged.

"No. This is my home."

Lavi glared at his ex-best friend, "You're a f*ing(I don't know about the language expectations for something rated T, so I might censor some stuff just in case) traitor. Lenalee, Tommas, we're going."

"But…Allen! There's some new people at Headquarters. Tommas is the newest Exorcist…If you come back, you'll be great friends! Please…" Lenalee shook her head desperately.

"Lavi, Tommas, take care of Lenalee." Allen watched as they climbed onto the ledge outside the window.

Lavi ignored him, but Tommas turned around and nodded. Then they were gone. As he spun around to leave, he was shocked to see his loyal akuma in shreds. The level fours were eating them alive. And Allen couldn't fight them.

"Oh shit…" He whispered and activated his Innocence.

They rushed at him with scary speed. He barely had time to duck before they were at him again. Allen managed a clumsy blow, but his sword clanged uselessly against the level four's hard body. Somehow, he was bleeding. The teenager shot out the white ribbons of his Crown Clown and smashed one of them against the floor. And gasped when the other one slammed against him. Just when Allen was ready to give up, Tyki Mikk walked calmly onto the bloody scene.

He spread out his arms with palms up, "Tease."

Allen walked in transfixed horror as swarms of beautiful purple butterflies swept around him and flocked around the level fours with their deadly sharp little teeth. When they finally broke apart, only broken shards remained.

Yay, another chappy finished.

Thanks for your reviews! Belltiger BT and Kaiqua, hope you like how I put in your characters. Hoppip, I'll get to you eventually and you know I love you honey3.

Anyone read the newest DGM manga? It's rather confusing. –sigh- I actually hate reading mangas. But I found out one thing: the 14th's name is Neah.

Please submit more Noah OC's! Most of the story's happening at the Earl's mansion.

Expect an update every once or twice per month. So, read and review!

~Frostyshadows


	3. Catalyst

I already published this chapter once, but I wasn't really satisfied so I wanted to change some parts. The general plot's the same.

*Readers can still submit Noah OC's. A few people submitted characters for the Black Order Headquarters, but most of the story will be centered around the Noah so I'm hoping for more of them. I need your Noah's name, "power", physical appearance and personality.

You can send them in until I publish my 5th chapter…Anyway, enjoy and please submit Noah OC's~

It was another sleepless night. This time, around 2 am, Road slipped through Allen's unlocked door. She sat on the edge of his bed and whispered, "Are you okay?"

Allen shrugged, "As well as I'll ever be."

Road smiled and said playfully, "You should kiss me."

"Yeah, I should." He pulled them together, and put his lips on hers. They were surprisingly warm. Road leaned down so that they were pretty much lying in the spacious bed together. They kissed again, for minutes, then it became something more. Road sighed and stroked Allen's hair.

Allen broke away, "I know you and your family aren't telling me the whole truth."

Road sat up and smoothed down her hair. She was hoping that the boy wouldn't ask, but she couldn't stave it off forever. Allen still believed that he had lived with them for the most part of his former life. She thought for a moment, then said, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Your biological parents gave you up at birth because of your deformed arm. Mana Walker, your adoptive father, raised you as his child. A few years before that, one of the Noah died, the 14th. He was Mana's best friend. Mana hated the thought that the 14th would be dead forever, so he planted the Noah's memories into yours, so that one day they will come out of their current slumber and dig their way into your mind. It had already begun to come out before the accident. As a result, someday you will become a Noah." Road shifted and started at Allen Walker. She stopped talking.

"That's not all there is, right? Tell me everything."

"Mana Walker died when you were 10, and, well, I have to tell you what the Millennium Earl does first. Thousands of people die every day, Allen. And at least a few of them have dear ones who love them enough to risk their lives. The Earl finds those people and offers them to revive the dead ones. And he does, but they become soulless weapons instead of the actual person. Those are the akuma. But that's not as cruel as you think it is. Humans kill each other every day, out of love and hate. They're an evolution gone wrong.

"So you tried to bring him back, and that's when your Innocence activated. General Cross Marian took you in to train your Innocence and you were brought up from that day on to believe that the Noah and akuma are heartless monsters. From a human's perspective, we are. But you're not a human, Allen. You're above their petty miserable lives. You were taken to the Black Order Headquarters. And that's where you met Lenalee, Lavi, all those people. They all hate what we are. I'm not going to say they're wrong, because from a mere human's perspective they're saviours. And for every other species, they're the catalysts of what eventually will be the end of the world.

"And remember that you have a Noah's memories? You will slowly become the 14th. His memories are thousands of years old, like the rest of us. So now you're one of the Noah Clan."

Allen gave a nervous chuckle, "I'm not sure I got all that. But…sounds kinda hypocritical on both parts. I don't know, is that the right adjective for it? Weren't you a human before? It just…doesn't seem right."

"That doesn't really matter. I haven't been a human for a millennium. And we're really no different from the Exorcists. They're trying to save their own race, and we're trying to save ours." The female Noah stood up to leave, the white skirt of her nightgown swishing around her thighs.

"No, stay with me." Allen whispered. He didn't know what to think of Road's slightly extremist theory, but he was beginning to really love her. They spent the rest of the night laying side by side, but barely touching. Road fell asleep quickly. Allen stared at her calm sleeping face. It was so…childish compared to when she was talking about how humans deserved to die, her hatred fuelled by a thousand years of life. Bloody hell…he was sleeping with a thousand-year-old in the form of a rather sexy teenager. He gave a nervous chuckle.

The first rays of dawn found the two of them curled together. But not completely together. The Millennium Earl noticed Road's absence an hour later, and waited near their newest family member's room until he heard commotion. So he knew about his past. Now he needed to know the 14th. The Earl held two white sheets of paper, slightly stained from age. The 14th last composition before the betrayal, and the death.

"Should I give him the music?" The Millennium Earl asked Road. She nodded, and led a still-sleepy Allen into a white room whose only two pieces of furniture was a pricey white grand piano and its plush white leather seat. He felt almost awkward in the all-white room wearing a grey T-shirt, as if he would somehow leave a non-white stain. The Earl handed Allen a page of piano music.

"I've never played a single instrument!" Allen protested. And besides, he was pretty sure the notes were different from normal ones. The bars swirled into a circle, and little black squares and circles dotted the lines. Nevertheless, he sat down and ran his fingers over the cool keys. It was all so achingly familiar. Like if he tried hard enough, he could unlock something.

The Earl stood behind him and guided his fingers towards the first chord. And somehow, Allen knew what volume it should be played at. He was automatically reaching for the next chord, which was a roll chord with a little squiggly line. And the next measure required his left hand to softly leap over octaves to harmonize with the haunting melody that came from the keys under the fingers on his right hand.

As Allen Walker made his way through the first ring of music, fragments of memory came back to him. He flinched, but his fingers continued to find the keys and coax a beautiful tune out of the piano. He wrote this song after he had watched Mana Walker, his best friend, perform at the circus. A trill-Sitting at the dinner table with the Noah Clan, but it wasn't the dining table they used now. Road complaining about her homework. Skinn putting a huge spoonful of sugar on his bread.

They came faster and faster. And they hurt him now. Allen wanted to pull away from the piano, but he couldn't. Guiding an army of akuma to a city, where they slaughtered hundreds of frightened citizens. It was all for a good cause. Or was it? Carefully writing out sheets of music note by note. Creating the ark with the Earl and Road Kamelot.

Finally, he ended the song with an A minor arpeggio. Allen gasped and fell over, the pain of all the memories intensifying. The Millennium Earl carried the boy to his room. Allen writhed under his sheets. He was on fire, and there was an excruciating pain on his forehead that stood out from the rest. Someone was sitting at the end of the bed. She stroked his forehead with her fingers and stuck a lollipop in his mouth.

Somehow, after what seemed like an eternity, he made it through. The pain had faded except for the one in his forehead, and he felt…different.

"Welcome back to the Noah Clan, Neah." He could hear the Millennium Earl's voice in his head, but he couldn't see him in the room. Maybe it was just his imagination…

"That was fast." Road said in amusement, "It took the rest of us weeks for the full change and you only needed a few days. Oh, aren't you lucky. Want more candy?"

"What do I look like?" Allen asked instead.

Road fumbled in a dresser and came up with a hand-held mirror. He gasped when he saw his reflection. His hair was jet black. Like all the other Noahs'. The combination of a row of black crosses lined his forehead, the jagged scar across his eye and the grey tint of his skin made him look slightly dangerous, unlike the good-natured teenager he had been before. Allen examined his face for a full minute, and was shocked when he suddenly became his former self again.

"We all have human-looking sides." Road explained softly, "It's hard to control which side comes out at first. You'll learn to do it soon."

She took out a few crumpled pages out of her pocket and gave them to Allen, "You might wanna see a few drawing of the 14th. I'm assuming you'll have the same abilities as him."

The sketches showed a Noah that looked surprisingly similar to Allen Walker, except slightly taller and older. There was a malicious glint in his eyes, but he didn't have the scar. His hair brushed past his shoulders. The 14th -Neah- carried a sword in his right hand, like Allen's Innocence but black. A black hooded coat of some sort flowed around him like a shadow.

"His powers are really similar to yours. When he's a complete Noah, he had this black coat that could lengthen and wrap around his enemies. The coat's edges were sharp. His sword could also transform into a rifle, and I think yours can too at full synchronization. And you know how each Noah has something that makes them seem pretty much immortal? The 14th drew energy from his enemies. It's kinda hard to explain. Like when your opponent is hurt and loses some of their energy, the energy goes to your body."

"Huh. Nice." Allen mused. He sat up and studied his left arm. It hadn't changed much, since it was black anyway. The cross on the back of his hand seemed to have altered; it was more lengthened, like the crosses on the Noahs' foreheads.

"Wanna play poker with me after dinner?" Tyki Mikk asked Allen at the dinner table. He had healed very fast from the transformation, although it was annoying how his hair would suddenly change from black to white, then to black again. _Neah was 20 years old. He rarely played poker, but was an incredibly skilled piano and violin player._

"Sure…but I don't know if I'm any good." He replied apologetically.

Road smirked, "Of course you're good. Hey, mind if I join in?"

_Neah and Road were close friends. They might've even loved each other, but in the neither wanted to show their true feelings. _

It turned out that Allen Walker was also an ace at poker. Him and Tyki had two cards left each, and Road had barely made it halfway. She sighed and threw down her cards, "I quit. You two have fun and tell me who wins later."

Allen put down a queen, and Tyki flicked out a joker with a grin. Allen sighed and shook his head. Then his eyes widened as the joker slowly floated onto the table. It was definitely a déjà vu, but…how? He stared transfixed at the elaborated drawn card, with a detailed caged clown in the centre and the words "JOKER" in a fancy font on both sides.

His opponent said impatiently, "Do you have anything?"

Allen shook his head. He had lost this round. But as he expertly shuffled the cards, he slipped two up his sleeve. It was an automatic reflex from who knows when.

Later into the game, Tyki put out his hand and said, "Hand them over."

"What?"

"I know you're cheating, Allen."

Allen shrugged and reluctantly pulled the two cards out of his sleeves. How did Tyki Mikk know?

"Are you really on our side? Or is this some kind of charades?" Tyki suddenly asked with a slightly amused tone. He pulled out a pair of cards and set them onto the table.

The teenager's head snapped up, "What do you think? I can't remember anything. So no, I won't say I'm entirely on your side, but I'm definitely not on the Exorcists' side. After all, I'm a Noah now."

The Noah sighed, "I guess that's what you believe. But you'd better not hurt Road. She's always loved you, and she's important to our entire family. If you break her heart…"

Allen felt slightly annoyed, "I'm not that type of a person."

"Is that what your former friends back at the Black Order Headquarters think?"

Allen glared at the smirking Tyki, "Don't patronize me."

"Oh, didn't realize I was."

"The core of every Noah is 6529 years old. That's around how old the first traces of human civilization are. The ones before then were washed out by a great flood, and only one family survived on an ark. The Noahs' spirits were formed during that flood. So you're really the same age as me, Tyki Mikk."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. I understand if you feel sympathy for the Exorcists, but I just…I'm hoping that you won't do anything reckless that might endanger our Noah Clan. We're your family now, whether you like it or not. And it's our destiny to be the Exorcists' enemies."

"I know you have human friends." Allen suddenly said.

Tyki was slightly surprised, but replied, "Yes, but they don't know anything about my job. And my family is more important than them. If you had to choose between Road and Lenalee, whose life would you save? And who would you be willing to sacrifice? Because either way you'll make yourself some powerful enemies."

Allen ignored that and said instead, "Royal flush. I win. Good night."

There was a golden ball with wings sitting impatiently on his bed. Wait, how could a ball seem impatient?

"Hey Tim! You've gotten bigger!" The words came automatically out of Allen's mouth before he even noticed what he was saying. _Timcanpy was a golem used by General Cross. Mana Walker had explained that to the 14__th__ before. Mana was also friends with a few of the Exorcists, which the 14__th__ had found irritating at first._

But he also remembered the golem from somewhere else. Which a shock, Allen realized that it was the same hazy golden ball from that terrifying memory of the fire, the only memory he had left. So Timcanpy was also his golem? At the sight of one of his masters, Timcanpy fluttered over and settled himself contently on the boy's head. He swished his tail over the now-black strands in what seemed like surprise. One of Allen Walker's trademarks was his distinctive white hair.

Allen was startled by the familiarity of the weight on his head. Timcanpy had stayed there many times on his head. _And he was often on General Cross' shoulder._ _Lenalee and Kanda's golems were black. _Snatches of…things popped into his mind. The place where he bumped his head months ago was hit by a sharp stab of pain, and he covered his mouth to suppress a moan. Somehow, the golem was the catalyst for the return of all those forgotten memories. Allen threw himself onto his bed and squeezed his eyes shut as the memories flooded into his mind.

"Timcanpy…leave." Allen whispered.

The golem seemed annoyed, but flew out the window anyway. But he left a small triangular device behind. Allen fingered it, then hid it in his pocket. He knew that it was a communication device.

Road Kamelot slipped silently into his bedroom a few minutes later. She came over and stroked his hair. _He had been taken to Central for experiments in his last couple of weeks with the Black Order. Painful experiments, where they tried to study and modify his Innocence. They also tested for whether or not he was a threat to their order. There were others in the testing labs too, called second and third Exorcists. Innocence was somehow forced into their bodies, hoping that they could synchronize with it and help with "cause". _

"I hate Central." Allen muttered.

Road smirked, "They don't really care about the people working for them, do they?"

"I want to prove myself to your family. I want to attack Central, and make sure it's completely destroyed. Hopefully those scientists and so-called leaders perish with it." Allen said with determination.

Cliffhanger ending, yay I was hoping to either update this story or Headquarters last weekend, but I had no time at all. Between school, homework, tennis, art lessons, piano, my social life…yeah. Quite busy.

No spoilers for the next chapter this time, because it would ruin the plot. The 199 chapter for the manga came out. Unfortunately, it was confusing and didn't say much about the 14th. I really suck at reading manga…too many random boxes.

And if I don't get another chapter in before Halloween…Happy Halloween! Eat lots of candy! Okay that was random. So, read and review! And submit Noah OC's.


	4. Apocalypse

So, fourth chappy! Took longer than I expected. And I guess I should write a disclaimer but too lazy laa~.

-Black Order-

Allen Walker had been gone for months. They had given up on him, given up on the hope that one day he might return as the cheerful Exorcist they had come to know.

But one day, Lenalee's black golem rang when she was in her room. A voice appeared on the other end, a voice that she could easily recognize. "Lenalee…are you doing okay?"

It took her almost a minute to reply, "I guess. Depends on your definition of okay."

"Look, I'm sorry. Are there any Exorcists at Central right now?" He asked.

Lenalee closed her eyes to suppress all those emotions, "I don't think so. Why?"

"Make sure there aren't. Bye, Lenalee…" Allen whispered and hung up. Lenalee stared at her golem for a while, unsure of whether or not it really happened. It was probably a warning, that there was going to be an attack on Central. Oh god, what was he doing? Was he going to be there? Lenalee thought for a long time, weighing her options, and came to the conclusion that she had to go. Maybe she could stop him from inflicting damage. Maybe she could bring him back.

"Bye, Komui, I'm going shopping." Lenalee smiled as naturally as she could, hoping her brother couldn't tell how afraid she was of what might happen.

"Can I come?" Komui asked.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea…I'll buy some coffee for you though. I'll be back soon, bye!" She hurried towards the main door of the large Headquarters building. As she reached for the doorknob, Tommas' hand clamped over hers.

He looked into the girl's eyes, "Are you going to meet Allen?"

"Of course not!" Lenalee replied indignantly, but her voice wavered.

"You're. Not. Going." Tommas said.

"I have to!" Lenalee tore her hand away and ran out. She knew that her fellow Exorcists weren't as fast as her.

Kanda caught up with Lavi, "You shouldn't go anymore than her."

"You know I have to, Kanda." The redhead stared at him.

Kanda sighed, "I know I can't stop you, but if it comes to violence, don't feel too guilty to lay hand on Allen Walker. He's not your friend anymore. And he's fucking everything up for us."

When Lenalee arrived at Central Headquarters, her brother gave her an anxious call, "Why aren't you back yet? Tommas and Lavi said something about going shopping with you. What's up with you three?"

"I'll be back soon." She lied and hung up. As she looked up, she saw a cloud of black silhouettes coming over the horizon. Oh god, there were so many of them…Lenalee could only hope that Allen was there. Somewhere. As the time ticked away, she was more and more doubtful of her plan. Why did she even bother to come? There was a good chance Allen wasn't even there, and that the akuma will kill her. Why did she even care about Allen? He was a traitor. She had Lavi and Tommas now. The Exorcist squinted against the dust. One of the figures, the shorter one, had a grey tint to his or her skin. But the other one didn't. She was pretty sure his hair was white, too, either that or some light blond colour. He looked like Allen Walker. He _had_ to be Allen Walker. Because if he wasn't, she was as good as dead against the hundreds of akuma drawing closer.

Lenalee ducked behind the walls. She shuddered as deafening akuma bullets broke through the walls. The Exorcist could make out a person near the back of the army. No, she couldn't call out to him now. She had to wait for him to get closer. It wasn't long before Lenalee was discovered by a level 2. It turned towards its companions, but Lenalee kicked it before it could give a warning.

Where were all the people that worked at Central? The building seemed deserted. A cloud of poisonous gas rose up. Another safety measure carefully planned by the Central people. The akuma nearby all fell and turned into sand, but it had no effect on Lenalee. Of course the people at Central had emergency precautions. She was the only human there, stupidly trying to hide behind a wall that was rapidly crumbling away.

Soon, dozens of akuma discovered the Exorcist. She defended herself the best she could, but a single Exorcist wasn't enough against the huge number of akuma the Noah had sent. She bit her lip in pain when a bullet hit her shoulder. Lenalee knew that her time was limited now. But Allen was still so far away…She crawled into a small shelter formed by a piece of a broken wall and two pillars, defending herself the best she could. More akuma bullets pierced her flesh along the way. She huddled there in a broken heap as blood pooled out.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted. Ugh, why was her voice so weak? She could only hope that he heard her. Footsteps came closer. She closed her eyes against the pain. There was nothing to do now but wait until she was found or dead.

"Allen, we should leave now." Road called to her partner in crime as they surveyed the debris. Although all the "important" people were cowering in some escape-route shelter, they had caused a significant amount of damage to their science equipment. Mission successful.

"Yeah…" Allen's voice trailed off when a glint of gold caught his eye. It was unharmed by the akuma bullets. He gasped in shock when he realized that it was one of the hairpieces Anita gave Lenalee back on a ship, in what seemed like a lifetime ago. Allen tried to control his emotions as he slowly picked it up. A single drop of scarlet blood stained the surface. The boy's head snapped up when he heard a faint sound that sounded like his name. And it sounded like Lenalee. No, it couldn't be. He refused to think about that. It had to be his imagination…Allen slipped the gold hairpiece into his pocket along with the communication earring and hurried over to where Road waited.

He took one last look before stepping into the heart-shaped doors. The land in front of them was reduced to heaps of rubble. No, Lenalee wouldn't be there. She couldn't. Because he couldn't bear the thought that he might have killed her.

The earpiece buzzed against his leg at lunch one day. Only Road, sitting next to him, noticed that his pants seemed to _vibrate_. She raised her eyebrows at him with amusement. He ignored her, pretending it didn't happen.

Allen settled into an overstuffed velvet couch in one of the many living rooms before calling Headquarters back. To his relief, Lenalee's voice appeared on the other side.

"Hey, Allen. I want to meet up with you." She went right to the point.

He was slightly disappointed at Lenalee's slightly sullen tone, but he couldn't blame her. He replied eagerly, "Sure! Where? Look, I'm sorry about everything that happened. And I'm so glad you're fine! I was worried about you."

Lenalee gave a humourless chuckle on the other side and said, "Central."

"But…it's…"

"So? Be there at midnight tomorrow." Lenalee paused, then said in a sweeter voice, "I miss you, Allen-kun. Please be there."

The Noah looked up to see Road standing there with a sad expression. Bloody hell, she wasn't supposed to know! She pouted and left.

"I'm sorry, Road…" Allen called after her and grabbed her arm.

"You could've just told me, you know? I'm not as judgemental as all your little Exorcist friends. It's not like I'll ban you from your precious Lenalee." Road shook her head.

"I care about you. I didn't want you to get mad over something that wouldn't affect you. And it won't." Allen tried to explain.

"Jesus, Neah, I already said I'm not banning you from going! Stop acting like I'm some overly-emotional teenager." She spun around. Then her eyes widened when she realized that she had called him Neah. Almost all the other Noahs called him that half the time, but she never did. It was because Allen was becoming more and more similar to who was once her love. He would also try to protect her from what he deemed dangerous. And he was always sympathizing with those damn Exorcists.

Allen sighed, "I'm sorry, Road." He wrapped an arm around her and she leaned her head contently against her shoulder, her expression almost childlike. She gave him a light peck and fingered his white locks. Although Allen was technically a Noah, he was much more at ease with his human form. Then he asked a question he'd been wondering for a long time, "Why can't I see Akuma souls anymore?

Road shrugged, "I honestly don't know. But it makes your life a lot easier, don't you agree?"

The Noah left, probably to go to one of the many fancy parties with Tyki Mikk and Sheryl Kamelot. He stared off into space for a while, then decided to play the piano. There was a hidden closet in the white room stuffed with compositions, from every composer ever heard of and some written by the Earl and the 14th.

The Noah picked out a Bach prelude and improvised on it. He started sorting through the memories stored in his head, almost a millennium's worth of them. There was so many that he'd never bothered thinking about them. But now, as his fingers danced over the keyboard, his mind began sifting all the most important things from the 14th, and his own, memories.

_He wanted to ask Road if his feelings were mutual. _

_ Joseph Lustheart once confided in him that he wanted to overthrow the Millennium Earl. Eventually, he tried, but the Earl killed him. _Allen blinked in surprise. Joseph Lustheart was a Noah around his age, but he didn't know him that well because he seemed pretty shy. Did he know what happened in his past life?

_That was the tipping point for Neah, who already was in doubt about the Earl's plans. _

_ Many of the Noah didn't like the Earl. It was a delicate balance, e__veryone wary of each other and their various alliances._

Allen noted to himself that there was a lot more to this family than he realized. From the Exorcists' perspective the Noah were a single nemesis, not power-hungry individuals each out for the highest position. Which was what they really were. Calculating, backstabbing Noah.

_There were other ways, more efficient ways, to turn the dead humans into akuma. They caused much less pain to the human soul because it could be liberated before becoming a weapon. _

Was that true? He shook his head in annoyance. Road poked her head back inside. She wore a white, corseted dress with blue lace threaded throughout. Her hair looked girly for once with the spikes tamed down and forced into soft curls. She opened her mouth and paused, noticing the troubled expression on her friend's face. Then she said anyway, "Wanna come tonight? Tyki suggested that it'll be nice for you to introduce yourself to the town. You can say you're a family friend!"

It was funny, in a not very funny way, how the Noah cared about their position in society. It was just another pointless thing humans created for entertainment, really. Yet Tyki Mikk was considered one of the most eligible bachelors in their town, and he made sure it stayed that way. And now that Road Kamelot was 17 she was quickly rising to the top of the social scene with him. "Nah, I'm not up for that yet. I might go next time."

"Are you meeting with Lenalee?"

Allen ran his fingers through his white hair. He fingered the piano for a while, then said, "I'm not sure. I won't if you're completely against it."

"Like I said, I won't decide for you, but are you sure it's not a trap? I mean, it might not even be Lenalee you're talking to."

Allen's eyes flashed dangerously, "Those are my friends you're talking about, or ex-friends. But they won't do that kind of things to me."

Road rolled her eyes, "Only some of the people at the European and Asian Headquarters were your friends. Let's face it, they now think that you're a backstabbing ruthless traitor. And Central Headquarters never liked you from the start. They're not above manipulating and sacrificing people for what they believe in. Rouvelier isn't much less cruel than the Millenium Earl, Allen. It's the only way he can be an obstacle to us. Nice people don't get far in society, you know?"

Tyki Mikk also entered the room. He was wearing an elegant black suit and a matching top hat. He waved impatiently at Road, "You done yet? We're going to be late."

She turned her eyes to her "uncle", and Allen noted that with eyeliner and mascara they were even bigger than usual.

"Are you worried that Allen will leave us, or that he'll get hurt?" Tyki's question surprised both of them.

"That he'd get hurt. I trust him." Road replied.

"I think he'll be fine, Road. He's one of us now. We can kick an Exorcists' ass any day." Tyki grinned slyly, waiting for a reaction from Allen. Allen stared defiantly back but didn't say anything.

"Well, we'd better go. Here's your coat." Tyki tossed it at her. Road skipped out. Her last words to him were, "I still think it's a trap. Be careful, 'kay?"

Allen stared at the empty doorway for a while. She was probably right. She often was. But he cared about Lenalee enough to take that chance. If his former best friend _was_ at the Central attack, it was the least he could do for her to meet her. Why did he care? Wasn't Road Kamelot enough? He switched to his Noah form, because he played piano better that way. Allen flipped through the pile of music scores and decided on one that he was sure would take him to the destroyed Central HQ.

The Noah could feel the Ark shifting with the chords, until there was a path that lead him to where he wanted to go. It was like a sixth sense.

The Ark was in one of the many empty rooms, a stack of glowing geometric shapes surrounded by four blank walls. It would be Allen's first Ark travel alone since he'd become a Noah.

Despite being the cause of the destruction, Allen was once again amazed at what was left of what was once the biggest Black Order Headquarters. The grand structure was reduced to a pile of ashes and rubble. Black stars dotted the ground, a reminder of the akuma. He looked up at the stars that were just beginning to appear in the darkening sky. It was a summer night, and he had gotten there early. 2 hours until midnight. Allen was about to sit down to wait when he caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure in the distance. His heart lifted. The figure saw him at the same time and ran towards him.

This chapter wasn't as good as I hoped it would be. –cries- But I promise the next one will be awesome! It should come out faster than this one because I have most of the details figured out already. Just didn't start on the actual writing yet.

And just saying, the D. Gray-Man manga is seriously slow at updating. =.=

Please review, I didn't get as many for the last chapter as I hoped. Just tell me what you think of the story so far. Reviewers get Halloween candy~ (Well that really depends on whether or not I'm feeling generous and how much candy I get.)


	5. Betrayals

It wasn't Lenalee. Of course it wasn't, and Allen hated himself for being optimistic. When in his life had he ever been lucky? A lump of dread settled in his stomach as the person ran towards him, drawing out his sword as he did so. A long ponytail swished in the wind. It was strange how everything was so crystal clear despite the darkness of the night enveloping everything.

Allen activated his left arm and held it in front of him in a protective stance, still hoping it was someone that didn't want to kill him. But of course it was. Yuu Kanda tried to kill him the day they met, and it was kinda funny how it was happening all over again two years later.

"Why are you here? What happened to Lenalee?" Allen asked.

"What the hell do you _think _happened to her, you fucking traitor? She's dead. Because you murdered her." Kanda snarled as he leapt in front of his former companion. Allen dropped his weapon to the ground in shock and stared at him. It was an obvious opening that Kanda took advantage of, Mugen flashing down in an arc. They both stared in amazement at the Innocence weapon protruding from just below Allen's ribs, blood welling up around it. They met each other's gaze for the first time, as if waiting to see if he would die. The simple act Kanda had done countless times to countless akuma before now seemed to drain him of energy. And Allen knew he wouldn't die yet, because his Noah ability was to get the energy his opponent lost throughout the battle.

Blinking through the red and black spots that threatened to cloud over his vision, Allen whispered, "What do you mean she's dead? That's not possible…"

"Che, so now you're going to act like a victim? Do you know how bloody messed up the entire Black Order is now? Lavi and Tommas are being totally depressed, and I haven't even seen Komui in such a long time." Kanda raised Mugen again.

"Where is she now?" Allen asked.

"I thought you would know. I thought you fucking stole her body or something. Didn't you? Didn't you change her into an akuma, so some version of her will be always with you, just a puppet with you pulling the strings?" Mugen flashed down again to punctuate his words.

Allen gasped in pain and rolled away just in time when the sword came down, then raised his own much bigger sword to block further blows. "You're only telling me that because you know I still care about them! For any other Noah, you would never show that the Black Order is weakened!"

Fury glinted in the Exorcist's eyes, "Just keep telling yourself that. Keep believing that anyone still cares about your pathetic life. I never liked you, you little beansprout, and now I have a very good reason."

The Noah spread out his black cape behind him and struggled to stand up. The hem lengthened into metal blades that sliced at Kanda on their own accord, forcing him to move back. Allen shouted, "Shouldn't you be happy that Central is in ruins? They're the ones that made your life miserable. I always thought you hated them, Kanda." 

"As much as I do, this is my life now. And I hate you more." Kanda hissed and managed to slice Allen's right arm. Mugen came down relentlessly, missing his opponent most of the time but still causing some damage. Allen swayed a bit. Blood spilled from the gash in his side, and striped of red formed in other, smaller cuts. He didn't know how long he could keep it up. Allen ducked when Kanda jumped on him and barely managed to block him. The Exorcist swore as Allen's big sword clanged against his much thinner one. Mugen's tip cracked off. Allen must've used some sort of his Noah magic.

"You're being a hypocrite! Central is just as bad as the Noah. Don't you remember Alma Karma? How you murdered him?" Allen shouted tauntingly at him. It wasn't really his style, but Road Kamelot must've rubbed off him. And if it kept him alive, did it really matter?

"Don't. Talk. About. Alma." Kanda snarled, spinning on his heel and diving at him once more.

His mistake. He was tired now, and Allen was high on an adrenaline rush. The Exorcist was also bleeding, cut by Allen's deadly cape.

"Alma's dead because of Rouvelier's experiments. Countless others are too. Don't you remember the pain you were put through? How your childhood was stolen away by the Black Order?"

"Don't pretend you know anything."

"Noah are immortal, Kanda. You can't kill me. And I don't want to kill you."

"So that's what you think. I'm pretty near immortal too. I'd rather have us both dead than you alive." Kanda's somewhat hot features twisted even more in fury.

"I know this is hard for you to believe, but your life isn't the only crappy one! Do you know how complicated it is, that I'm a Noah and Exorcist at the same time and that I'm supposed to kill the Earl?"

Kanda snorted, "Like hell you will." He was now heaving for breath. The Noah took this chance to sprint toward the ark door with a slight limp. He called over his shoulder, "You can't defeat me. But I promise, Lenalee's death won't be for nothing." Of course, it wasn't true. Kanda couldn't know how close Allen really was to dying.

He collapsed as soon as he stepped over the portal. Only luck and adrenaline had gotten him out alive. Road found him some time later drifting in and out of consciousness, still lying in a heap beside the glowing ark. Blood had pooled around his figure onto the once-pearly white floor.

"Oh, poor boy. If only you'd listened to me." Road stroked his blood-splattered hair, black for once, and sighed.

Noahs healed fast, but it still took Allen a painful week to fully recover. He hated being so dependant on people who were once his enemy and maybe still were; he wasn't sure anymore. He spent most of it in a drugged sleep, mostly about Lenalee. Who was dead now. Because of him. He also dreamed about the future, the destruction of the world. He caused that too. But it wasn't really a bad thing, beautiful in a disturbing way. Because while the current universe was being torn apart, a new one was being born. Lenalee appeared in that dream too, as a ghost of some sorts. Then everything shattered into purple butterflies flying away until he was left in darkness.

One morning, Road shook him awake, "I have to show you something."

Allen blearily opened his eyes and stared blankly at her. His eyes were crusted with tears, "I'm a murderer, Road…"

Road sighed, "Get over it. That's part of what I have to show you, and I don't want you breaking down. But I really don't think you're ready."

He caught on that it was something important. And terrible. The Noah motioned at Road to sit down on his bed. Instead she laid her head beside his, her warm soft breath blowing against his face. They spent awhile just getting to know each other beneath the thick silk covers. Allen eventually dragged himself out of bed, trying to ignore the piercing pain in his side. Road brought him through twisting halls, a labyrinth of stairs, secret passages and elevators until they arrived at a huge laboratory. Allen slumped into one of the chairs, gasping for breath.

"Are you okay?" Road held him firmly by the shoulders.

"I guess."

"Next time, don't give in to Kanda. You're much more powerful than him. You lost because you felt guilty, and guilt is something Noah will have to learn to ignore. It's an emotion that makes humans weak. You're not a human anymore."

"Shut up." Allen glared at the girl.

Road lowered her gaze for a while before shaking her head determinedly and flipping a few switches. Two walls slid down to reveal cavernous additions to the room. Bars held in armies of akuma. Some of them were in demonic form; others, humans. Allen's eyes widened in shock, "So this is where he keeps them."

He was even more shocked when he found someone he recognized. The Noah stared for a full minute before choking out, "L-lenalee."

Then Allen whirled around, "Why is she here? Why is she a bloody akuma? Don't you have any morals?"

Road closed her eyes, "I don't know if I have any morals. I'm not a human, remember? But I would never do that to you, because I love you. What will it take for that to get through your thick skull? I didn't know about it until this week!"

"But…how? Was Kanda lying? Did she die because someone else did, and she loved them enough to become an akuma? But she's an Exorcist. She wouldn't do that." Allen mumbled to himself. He sank to the floor, the little big of energy he still had suddenly draining away.

"There are more than one way to create akuma. Actually, there's more than 10 ways. Noah can help the human soul leave the body first, then change them. High-level akuma can inject something into dying humans to change them. The Earl doesn't actually _have _to make them take over another person's body. He just does it the traditional way. And Lenalee was an experiment." Road explained softly.

Allen didn't reply. He stumbled to the bars and stroked Lenalee's expressionless face instead. He started crying again, tugging at the bars as tears dripped down his cheeks.

"If it makes you feel better, she didn't experience as much pain as an average akuma because only one soul sacrificed in the process. Be glad you can't see akuma souls anymore."

"Why did you show me? Get her out!" Allen whispered.

"You're the only one that can help her soul reach where it should go. I'm not saying I like Lenalee, but she doesn't deserve to be…this. I don't have the keys to get her out." Road gestured at the akuma.

"I-I don't know if I can…"

"Concentrate on her soul. I'm not an Exorcist, so I can't really help you. I guess you should just try to call to your Innocence instead of your Noah."

Allen stared hard at his left hand, at the little cross on the back. Was it possible? Although he couldn't see Lenalee's soul, he still remembered the ones he witnessed in his previous lifetime writhing in agony. She was probably still a level one. Allen had to do it for her. He focused on the Innocence. It was there. It had to be. If it wasn't, he woudn't know how to deal with the fact that he pretty much turned his former best friend and possible girlfriend into an akuma. A familiar tingling sensation went up his arm. Road stared in fascination, first time seeing Innocence activate without having to plan how to destroy it. Not yet. But nothing happened. A green sparkle ran up his arms and disappeared.

Allen buried his face in his hands in frustration, "I really don't know if I can. Maybe I don't have Innocence anymore, now that I betrayed the Order. And I'm not exactly at my peak physical shape right now…" He winced and held his side. It still wasn't completely healed.

Lenalee chose this time to turn her empty eyes towards him. There was no life in them. Then, suddenly, an akuma erupted from her body and a torrent of purple bullets shot at Allen. Stars dotted the floor around him. He screamed, the amount of damage the ominous black stars caused on entire cities still unforgotten, and his left arm morphed into the claw. It was the most rudimental level of his Innocence, but it was enough to kill a level one akuma. He tore at the bars until they collapsed. But when it came to Lenalee, Allen was uncertain.

"Come on! That's not the girl you knew, Allen. That's just a shell with a tortured soul trapped inside." Road urged him.

The Noah gritted his teeth and slashed at the demon. The round shape dissolved into ashes, falling like grey snow. The other akuma gave out wordless screams. He looked up and saw a fading emerald glow. Maybe it was just his imagination, or maybe Lenalee's face really did appear in the light, her mouth forming words before disappearing a few seconds later. He didn't know what she said.

"Did you just show me out of, I don't know, niceness or because you want something?" Allen turned to Road.

She chuckled, "Huh, what makes you ask? Guess you know me better than I realized. It's both."

"So what do you want?"

"You know, lots of the Noah secretly hate the Earl." Road started, "A lot of them tried taking over the so-called family through the millenniums."

"I know that, but how is that related?"

"I'm the Earl's most trustworthy sidekick. But do you really think I want to be a sidekick for the rest of my incredibly long life? The Noah are kinda separated into two groups. People that want to overthrow the Earl, and people that are loyal to him. I want you to help us overthrow the Earl."

"And what makes you think I will want to, and that I need your help to do it? I'm not even a total Noah."

"I'm the Earl's favourite, and the most powerful Noah. He'll never suspect me. You're the one in the Cube's prophecy who's supposed to destroy the Earl. We can help each other." Road laid it out.

Allen laughed, "So in the end you're only using me. After all this…"

"No, we'll be using each other. You know that when the Earl's gone, the remaining Noah will be fighting over the position? As long as we stick together we can easily defeat them."

"What makes you think Tyki or Sheryl or whoever else won't try to take over? They're probably using you too."

"We'll deal with that when it comes up. I showed you Lenalee because I love you, more than because I want you to know what the Millennium Earl does. I know you care about the akuma and we won't have to make the souls go through so much pain."

"I really don't know."

Something hardened in Road. Her eyes turned into slits and she spun Allen around so that he was staring right at the corpse.

"This is what the Noah do! Stop pretending you don't care, because I know you do. Acting oblivious doesn't change anything; sooner or later, the Earl will commit an action that will trigger you, sooner or later you will destroy him out of anger. Wouldn't you rather it not also results in your own death?"

Allen knelt beside Lenalee's body. The body might've well been a costume. Only a skin remained. He didn't know how the akuma transformation happened, but it sure wasn't a normal death. It would've been extremely creepy and disgusting scene for a normal person, but the saddest part was that Allen hardly felt any repulsion. He saw too much gore in his 17 years of life. The skin was slowly disintegrating to join the pile of ashes. Road put her arms around the lost boy, "I'm sorry. We'll bury her."

"No. She wouldn't want to be buried so close to the Noah." Allen grabbed a fistful of ashes and let it float through his fingers.

"Oh god, you're losing it." Road sighed, "I know you think you're a murderer and everything, but you're not. You saved her soul so it equalizes the problem. Great, I've been doing too much math. Sucks how private school girls seem to get a lot more homework than public school."

"I know I will kill the Earl someday. Let's just not talk about it yet." Allen said and stood up, "I'm getting some food. You didn't bring enough to my room this week and I'm starving." He hid his torrent of emotions behind a smile.

Road rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully. But for once there was some fear in her eyes. She stared at the uncertain boy, not much taller than she was. And so prone to unnecessary human emotions. She really loved Allen, since the day the met, when he barely escaped a certain death in her own twisted realm. Neah, the 14th, couldn't defeat the Earl. Could Allen Walker?

Yes, I should update more. Homework is killing me, and I'm only in grade 9 –sighs-.

And for those of you novel-readers out there, Gone is an awesome book. 3 Some of the characters remind me of D. Gray-Man people, even though the plot is totally different. But still very addicting. And the protagonist is hot! –goes into fangirl mode-

Well that was rather off-topic…Anyway, please review! Next chapter will come out in, I don't know, sometime in winter vacation. Because I still have no idea what it's about, other than it'll hopefully be very very awesome.


	6. Runaway

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man. If I did, the anime series would've never stopped.

MERRY CHRISTMAS FANFICTION READERS THAT READ FANFICTION ON CHRISTMAS. -hyperness-

It turned out that Road, Tyki, Sheryl, Joseph and Wisely had their own secret room in the depths of the ark. A room made entirely out of glass, lit by hundreds of floating candles with deadly sharp tips. It floated in a starry endless black.

"Nice." Allen said as they went down the spiral glass stairs, "You made it?"

"Yup." Road nodded. The others were already there.

"You told him already?" Tyki Mikk instantly sprung up a glass couch and a Tease fluttered from his hand. The other Noah also tensed warily. Allen had been their enemy for the past 17 years, and it took longer than a few months to gain their trust. Neah hadn't exactly been the most trustworthy person either.

Allen looked uncomfortably from the Tease to the candles, then back to the Tease. Both had caused him a lot of pain before. Road plunked down onto the couch, "Yes, I told him. Do you guys know about Lenalee?"

"Road, don't." Allen shook his head at her.

"To make a long story short, she became an akuma. Earl's fault."

"Seriously?" Joseph raised an eyebrow, "Probably a test for Allen. But really, that's taking it too far."

Allen looked at the 5 Noah. He knew Road, Tyki and Sheryl pretty well, and Neah had been friends with Joseph. But he hadn't really gotten to know Wisely in either lifetime. It was him that spoke up, "We might as well bring him up to date."

"Jasdevi knows. But they're not choosing sides. They're all about bonds and don't want the Noah to fight." Road told Allen, "And we're viewing everyone else as the enemy right now. Can't be too careful.

"Out of the others, Lulu Bell and Tryde are probably our most dangerous opponents. And the Earl, of course.

"We have our own akuma army, but there are way less of ours than the Earl's."

Sheryl stared at Allen thoughtfully for a while before asking, "Do you think your little Exorcist friends will be willing to help us, if worst comes to worst? Our akuma and the Exorcists combined can probably defeat the Earl's army."

"No," Allen shook his head, "I've messed up too much. They probably hate me by now."

Wisely's eyes suddenly widened, "Someone's coming. Get out! Road!"

No one else could sense anything, but they trusted Wisely. He somehow knew these things. If the Earl found them, they were good as dead. The teenager quickly muttered something under her breath. Dark matter arced out of her palms. A heart-shaped door materialized, little by little, in front of them.

"No, there won't be enough time." Tyki groaned.

_Links can be created between dimensions. They will never lead to a dead end, even if you don't know where it will end up. _Road taught Allen that when he first discovered his power to manipulate the ark. He was weak right now in comparison to if he had a piano, but he could still help Road and significantly speed up the process.

Allen spoke up, "We can't create a new dimension, but we can alter this one. Add a link out the other side." Road glanced at him. They had done it once before. It was for fun, to see who was more powerful. The two young Noah nodded at each other as one of the walls slid away. Road's door, halfway formed, spilled out into the stars as a set of glass stairs. Footsteps echoed towards their little glass room. The Noah rushed silently down the stairs, except Allen Walker. He knitted his eyebrows in concentration and the wall slowly slid back up. Too slow. It was obvious, the hasty escape, because he wasn't used to his dimension-altering powers yet. The stairs disappeared out of sight with the Noah.

"Hey, Allen Walker." The Earl's gravely voice sounded, "I'm surprised they welcomed you into their little Earl-hating clique so soon."

"Lero~" The umbrella voiced his agreement.

Allen whirled around, "Are you gonna kill me?"

"Nope. I should've done so a long time ago, and I probably should right now. But something tells me now is not the time. Look, as stupid as this sounds, I want to talk. About your past."

"Do you know who's against you?" Allen was curious.

"Well, I have my suspicions. Wisely is for sure. No one else would be able to know I was there." He waved a hand at the candles, "That's Road's work. So either Road, Tyki or Sheryl is, although I sincerely wish that isn't the case."

In the blink of an eye, the deadly candles rushed at Allen. They surrounded him, a few of the sharp tips piercing his skin before abruptly coming to a stop. As much as he tried not to, he let out a whimper. Then his features hardened and he swept his Crown Clown cloak in a circular motion around his torso. Road's candles scattered harmlessly to the floor. "What happened to the "just talking" part?"

"Look, Allen, my family is plotting my death. I think it's normal that I'm upset. So tell me, are my suspicions correct?"

Instead of answering, Allen growled, "Why did you do that to Lenalee?"

The Earl was truly surprised, "Do what? You're the one that lead that attack, not me. And I had nothing to do with it. Well, I guess you could blame me since I created that akuma army, but…"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know what happened. I know she's unimportant to you, but she is to me. How could you? Are you trying to make me hate you?"

The Millennium Earl gave a surprised chuckle, "Believe it or not, having you as an enemy would be a hindrance. The 14th is a lot more powerful than you realize. Why would I want to fight you when our strength is almost equal? I can probably win, but it'll be closer than I would like."

Allen sighed in frustration, "You're not answering my question! Why did you turn Lenalee into an akuma?"

"I didn't."

"Fine. So who did?" Allen tried to not get too emotional, reasoning that he couldn't defeat the Earl in his current position.

"I'm guessing one of the people that brought you here. You know, to convince you that I'm heartless, that I enjoy torturing human souls, that you should go on there side. Not saying those things aren't true."

Allen didn't want to believe that. But the pieces fit together better in the Earl's explanation. Turning Lenalee into an akuma wouldn't help him, but it could help the others. Who? He desperately hoped it wasn't Road Kamelot. She had a somewhat sweet side he was beginning to appreciate, despite the dark sadism she usually portrayed.

Allen wished he could say she would never do something like that, but he knew it wasn't impossible. Tyki and Wisely were the more likely culprits. They wouldn't hesitate to do it, when the prize was an important pawn to world domination. He was that pawn. How could he be so naive? Despite all that Allen had gone through, there was still all that stupid optimism. As an Exorcist, he knew all the dirty things Noah did, but he still tried to see the "nice" side to them.

"Why are you telling me?"

"I just thought you should know there isn't much of a line between allies and enemies here, Allen Neah Walker. I'm surprised the 14th's memories didn't teach you that."

It would be stupid to shed tears in front of his long time enemy. But Allen suddenly felt like bawling his eyes out. He'd lost all his friends at Headquarters, and hadn't exactly gained any new ones. There was no one to turn to when the world was coming to the brink of disaster thanks to this crazy Noah family. And Lenalee, killed because of him. He had an impulse to run away from it all, from this pile of shit his life had become.

So, even though he knew it wasn't the solution to any problem, that's what he did. Allen shoved past the Earl and ran down the passage that linked it to another room.

It was only when Allen reached a doorway when he noticed that he had no idea where he was going. The Noah slowed down his pace to note his surroundings. This room was formed of countless waterfalls, rocks slick and round from constant spray. It was really pretty. He climbed up to one of the higher rocks and sat down to think. There was a piano room inside somewhere that was the "heart" of this ark. And Neah had his own secret piano room, near the akuma egg plant. If he could reach either one of the piano rooms, he could easily get out of here. The 14th used to know the entire layout of the ark. He'd spent hours exploring the impossible wonders with Road. But the rooms were constantly shifting, and now they were completely different.

Before, this room led to a house of mirrors, with a flying carpet as a link. Then a forest of cold blue fire. There was a shortcut to the room adjacent to the piano room in there, a long bridge made of cheese. Did this route still work? Allen walked to the other side of the room, where a huge waterfall cascaded down. There was a cave behind there filled with links to other places. The one he was looking for should be the third one down the right side…But it wasn't there anymore. Of course not.

Allen fought down panic and decided to go for the second door. It gave away to a pitch-black slide.

"Wonderful." He muttered to himself, "Hopefully I land in some place with lots of food." Speaking of food, the teenager was hungry again, no surprise there.

Finally, a few hours later, Allen emerged onto a street lit with streetlamps. It was the middle of the night now, so there weren't many people. But it was familiar. He realized with a start that he'd done a mission here with his fellow Exorcists not long before the fire that changed everything. Was that really only a year ago?

He wandered around until he found a bar that was still open, then managed to make some money off a few rounds of poker.

Allen stayed in a cheap hotel that night. It was kinda like the time he was under Cross Marian's care -ha, like that asshole ever cared for him-, spending each night in some crappy hotel, making money off drunk gamblers, slaving away at odd jobs here and there to feed his freakishly huge appetite. At least this time he didn't have to pay up for his master's prostitutes and alcohol.

Sometime that night, Allen was woken up by tears that flowed freely from his eyes. He rubbed at them in wonder. _Why was he crying? _Then he remembered: Noahs cried if one of the other Noahs died. Who was it? He wouldn't be able to bear it if Road died too. Allen wished he could say he'll know if Road died through some telepathic power, because they loved each other, but that wasn't true. It certainly didn't work for Lenalee.

Where could he go now? The Earl probably wouldn't let him back into the Noah's place. Allen briefly pondered visiting Black Order Headquarters. He missed the atmosphere there, so different from that of the Earl's mansion. No, there was no point thinking about Headquarters, when it was obvious he couldn't go back. The Noah had messed up so much of his life.

This chapter was kinda boring, I apologize. I guess there's a boring one in every story. But the next chappy will be way better! I know the OC's haven't shown up a lot, since my main focus has been the Noahs, so they're all coming up in the next chapter. It's coming out pretty soon ^_^ Depends on my social life.

Allen says to review~

Timcanpy says to review, if he could talk~


	7. Ark

So, a new OC is here! Sent in by Hoppip (who is also my dear wife :D).

Some things I should clear up about the Black Order: Reever and Bak now share the job of supervisor. Komui kinda retired after Lenalee died, but still helps out there. Johnny and Gemma Robinson (OC sent in by Kaiqua) are now in charge of the science branch.

And I wasn't sure if I explained Tommas Lycan's (OC sent in by Belletiger BT) Innocence yet. So he has a husky/dog hybrid called White Fang. They can fuse together when his parastic-type Innocence is activated.

Later that month, Allen came across Nana Temple, a 6-year-old girl who had an equip-type Innocence. Even younger than he was when Cross Marian became his master. She could shoot green flames out of a charm on her bracelet. He took her under his wing and they travelled across Europe, never stopping in one place for long. Because wherever they stayed had a higher risk of akuma attack. Those demons were automatically drawn to places containing Innocence. They would help fight off the akuma if that happened, then hit the road again.

Although Allen would often glimpse people from the Noah Clan or Exorcists during those attacks, he managed to avoid meeting them. Until eight years later.

Allen and his apprentice were walking down the steps from their current hotel when Cross, Tommas and Miranda stepped out from a horse-drawn carriage right in front of them. Nana poked him, whispering, "I think those people have Innocence? Are they the Black Order Exorcists you told me about?"

The Exorcists noticed them at the same time. Cross Marian gave Allen a tiny wave, "Hey, idiot apprentice, didn't expect to see you again."

Nana grinned, "So that's your dreaded Master Cross? And I thought he was some kind of bloodsucking monster!"

"No, that's Krory." Miranda smiled to herself.

Tommas glared at Allen, "You shouldn't be meddling with Innocence. What were you thinking, appointing yourself as that girl's master?"

"Hey, he's actually a great guy." Nana defended him.

"Look, I'm sorry. Two level four akumas tried to take her. They killed her parents. I-I couldn't just ignore that. I thought about sending her to Headquarters, but…" Allen shrugged. He looked closer at his former companions and was surprised that they were a lot older than he remembered. He hadn't seen his master for more than ten years. The womanizer had streaks of grey in his long red hair. Tommas, who used to slightly younger than him, was now probably almost 25. Miranda's hair was also beginning to gray, and her pale complexion was now slightly wrinkled. Of course. Unlike him, Exorcists weren't immortal.

The Exorcists looked at each other. Tommas finally said, "Allen, our mission was to find Innocence. I think we should bring her back."

The white-haired teenager smirked, "I don't think so. It's Nana's choice."

His apprentice fingered her bracelet, "I always knew somehow that I would go to Headquarters eventually. But…no, I don't think right now is the time."

General Cross took a thoughtful swig from a bottle of beer that somehow appeared in his hand, "I think it's fine if we just leave her with Allen. By the way, apprentice, did you pay my bills yet? It's been a decade."

Allen and Nana were peacefully eating dinner when their door suddenly splintered. A girl barged in, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Her umbrella, crushed between their two bodies, mumbled a protest. She squealed, "Allen! Oh God, I'm so glad you're still alive! The Earl told me you died in the ark. After all these years…We need you back. He's making his move."

Nana put down her fork, "I'm guessing you're Road Kamelot. Allen's long-lost girlfriend."

"I guess you could say that." Road smiled sweetly at her, then her eyes narrowed when she sensed the girl's Innocence, "And who are you?"

"That's Nana Temple. My apprentice."

Jasdero and Devit leaned against the broken doorway, "I see you're on the Black Order's side again."

"No, I'm not. I haven't talked to a single Exorcist since this week."

Road finally let go. She winced and clutched her arm, and a few drops of dark ruby seeped through her sleeves .

"What happened? Did you get hurt?" Allen was concerned, "There's some first aid stuff in the closet."

"Someone on our side is a traitor. The Earl tried to kill Road in her sleep, but fortunately he hesitated for a few seconds and she managed to get out. Guess he isn't completely heartless." Devit scowled, "Probably Joseph."

"So why are you here, instead of Tyki or Sheryl? No offence, but I usually don't see you with Road." Allen asked.

"I dunno, I was going to the washroom when I heard someone in Road's room. I thought it was a rapist or something so I screamed at her to be careful, which is stupid since she can kick everyone's ass. Except the Earl's. I was sleepy so I didn't think that clearly. So fortunately for her, she's alive and I got kicked out of the Earl's house with her."

Road informed Allen,"The Millennium Earl is planning to let every single akuma out. Without any intervention from us or the Exorcists, they could easily wipe out the entire human population. That's kinda what happened last time all the akuma were let loose. You know, the whole Great Flood and Noah's ark story? That's the altered human version."

"So why are you against that idea anyway?" Allen asked.

"Being a Noah isn't much fun when there are no humans. What's the point in world domination if there's only 14 Noah under your rule in the whole world?" She gave a wry smile.

"That's a great reason." Allen rolled his eyes, then paced around the hotel suite, "I still need to ask you this…who made Lenalee an akuma?"

Road paused before answering, "Wisely. But the Earl killed him so it doesn't even matter anymore."

Oh. So that's why Allen cried that day.

"If you're working to stop the end of the world, I'm willing to help. And I have a condition. I know it's too much to ask that you make sure the Exorcists are safe, but at least let me warn them or something." He glanced at his apprentice, "So, what's your opinion on this?"

Nana shrugged, "You're pretty much the only person I can trust in this world. Ever since my parents died. It's up to you."

Road nodded thoughtfully, "I think the Exorcists can probably help us out this time. If the Earl takes away our power to command his akuma, they will be much more efficient when it comes to fighting the akuma. Some of them still trust you. So if you play it right, I'm sure they'd rather join forces with us than perish along with the entire human population."

_Black Order Headquarters_

Nana stared up at the dark building, then at a crumpled sheet of paper in her hand. It should be the right place. Her master had sent her here to join the other Exorcists. Suddenly, a dark shape leapt at her from somewhere in the building.

"Gah!" She activated her bracelet and held her arm in front of herself protectively. The shape turned out to be a weird, sword-welding ninja-ish dude with long swishing hair in a ponytail.

"Who are you?" He snarled. Before Nana could answer, the sword flashed down inches away from her face. She gave a little yelp of fear and shot fire at his arm.

"Hey, that's enough! She's an Exorcist. Tommas said she's Allen Walker's apprentice." A tinny female voice came from something that looked like a bat floating above the ninja dude's head. A golem. Her master had told her about them.

"Allen Walker? And I'm supposed to let her into Headquarters?" Ninja-dude growled and slashed down again.

Another person ran at Nana's attacker, "Kanda, you're supposed to listen Gemma. And ever heard of the saying you're not supposed to hit a girl?"

Nana noticed that the new person was Cross Marian. Kanda "che'd" and sheathed his weapon. She smiled at the General, "Thanks! Allen said I'm supposed to give you this letter. And I should ask if I can join the Black Order."

Cross looked at the girl with mild interest, "So he's contacting us after all these years. About the joining part…" He motioned at Timcanpy, "Gemma, you, Bak-chan, Reever and Komui have to decide."

Kanda crossed his arms, "That's Allen's apprentice we're talking about."

"Hey, Allen was my apprentice and he sure didn't turn out anything like me." Cross shrugged.

Bak's voice came over Timcanpy, "Let her in. I'll call everyone in for a meeting in the science lab."

"Che." Kanda muttered as he brushed past Cross. Nana followed him in, dragging a black suitcase.

He led her a labyrinth of corridors to a white room with beakers of chemicals shoved onto tables. The Exorcists that weren't on mission were already there, as well as who Nana thought must be Komui, Reever and Bak and several scientists and finders. Allen's letter was handed to Bak. She didn't know who Gemma was; Allen hadn't mentioned her. She wondered how their system worked. Her master said that Komui was their supervisor, but now it seemed like there were three supervisor positions. Gemma and Johnny seemed important too. The three men stood at the front of the room reading the letter.

Nana watched their faces for any reaction. Reever mouthed something under his breath, probably profanity. Bak paled a little, then addressed the crowd milling around the room, "According to Allen Walker, the Millennium Earl will soon unleash every single of his akuma. There's a very slight chance that any humans will survive. Apparently some of the Noah are working against him and they're willing to join forces with us. He sent Nana here because he thinks that it'll be better if she works along people with the same power as her."

"Oh, and there's something I have to tell you." Nana Temple spoke up. She played with her bracelet when all eyes turned to her, "I have access to a single room in the Ark. If worst comes to worst, I'm supposed to take as many humans as I can into there. Even though it's only one room, it links to other places. So that's like Plan B. But I was hoping you'll have a plan A."

"How does that work?" Tiedoll asked, "Are you partially Noah?"

"No! I have a tiny fragment of the ark on my bracelet. There's a musical trigger for it, and Allen taught me the song on the violin." She pointed to what looked like a shard of purple glass.

Lavi said, "Can you contact Allen?"

"Yeah, I have a charm that works as an earpiece." She fingered a tiny golden wing dangling from her bracelet.

"'Cause he can open a portal into the ark anywhere, right? I was thinking we station some Exorcists and Finders in the major cities and he opens an ark where they're located. The finders can make an anti-akuma shield in front of the ark entrance so normal humans can take refuge in the ark."

"Hey, Lavi, that was actually smart." Bookman nodded at his apprentice.

Nana said, "And…are any of you guys willing to fight alongside the Noah? There's a good chance Allen's side will win because he has Road and Tyki, but there will be a better guarantee if there's an Exorcist with each Noah. And there's still the Millennium Earl that needs to be defeated."

That was met with silence. The Exorcists muttered uneasily among themselves, reluctant to help the people who were once their worst enemy. Finally, Cross said, "I won't mind being with Tyki. I always thought it was sad how we always had to try to kill each other when we could probably be friends if he wasn't a Noah. Or if I wasn't an Exorcist."

"I call Road. She has sexy legs. Like, when you don't consider the fact that she's a total sadistic psycho with weird hair that rivals Yuu's. But still…her legs…" Lavi was broken out of his daydream when Mugen flashed down inches from his face.

"No one calls me Yuu. Or else." Kanda hissed at the redhead, "And I'll tell that little moyashi about your perverted dreams about Road. He can totally beat you up now."

Tommas laughed, "You don't even need to tell him. Road can easily beat Lavi up herself. And personally, I find it disgusting that you're almost 30 and lusting after a 16-year-old girl."

"Okay, Kanda, you're going with Jasdevi, Krory with Joseph, and Tommas, Sheryl." Reever changed the subject before it could get ugly.

"Che. Jasdevi's creepy." Kanda muttered.

"It's starting." Road suddenly stood up in front of the five other Noah, nervously swinging Lero, "I can feel the akuma leaving the ark. This is not good…Shouldn't the Exorcists be here by now?"

As if on cue, the Exorcists that were supposed to fight the Noah came through the door. Lavi said, "Sorry, your hideout's kinda hard to find."

Tommas was staring at Lero with a strange look. White Fang padded towards Road with a curious tilt of his head.

"What are you looking at Lero?" It tried to move away the big dog.

"That umbrella…White Fang smells some variation of Innocence on it. But I'm assuming it belongs to the Earl?" Tommas frowned.

Everyone stared at him in a stunned silence.

"Oh my god." Road started pacing, "I've always been trying to figure out the Earl's other power source. I thought it was possible that he had Innocence, but the idea seemed so…impossible."

"I think he has the Heart. But that means Allen does too." Tyki rested his chin on his hands.

"First, we gotta do something about the akuma. Allen, I know you hate the idea, but…I think the best thing to do now is to command all the akuma to self-destruct."

"No!" Allen shouted, "What's the difference between that and letting the akuma kill everyone?"

"That might be the only way." Joseph spoke up, "The Exorcists can't hold out very long against all those akuma."

Road spread out her fingers, connecting with all the akuma. Allen tried to tackle her, but was put in a headlock by Cross Marian. The girl snarled, "I can't make contact. The Earl cut off my control of those demons. Are you happy now, Allen?"

Tommas sighed, "Let's just go find the other Noah. We still have to beat them up."

"There are too many of them!" Miranda shouted at Marie. They had been sent to America's ark opening along with Nana Temple. There were more akuma than she even knew existed. Almost a third of the Finders with them had fallen dead from their virus. She hated seeing her comrades die like that, that feeling of helplessness that she should've saved them but couldn't. People were frantically pushing towards the glowing purple portal. Pandemonium. The ground near it was stained with blood from countless people who were too slow when it came to dodging akuma bullets, people who were trampled to death by others in their race towards safety.

"Level four akuma! There's dozens of them!" One of the Finders shouted.

The three Exorcists edged together behind the anti-akuma barrier. Nana knew that they didn't stand a chance against so many of them.

"You know that your pathetic barrier won't work against every akuma, right?" One of the level fours laughed as he punched at it. A fissure appeared. It enlarged when the other akuma started punching it, until the only protection everyone had was flooded with cracks.

Miranda shouted into her earpiece. She was met with sounds from a battlefield, "Allen? Where did you go, Allen! Or Road! Just…someone, close that damn portal!"

Nana shook her head, "If they're already fighting, Allen won't have time to work the arks."

She glanced at her new companions. All three of them had equip-type Innocence, so they'll eventually be infected by the demonic virus. "Miranda! Make one of your time thingys. Dark matter can't get through that."

Miranda bit her lip in concentration and soon, a glowing Time Reversal dome appeared in front of them. The humans fought to get into it, because despite the Exorcist's best efforts she could only make it so big. Most people fell down as black stars blossomed over their bodies. Everyone was forced away from the entrance into the ark room. Suddenly, the room went pitch black. Nana activated her Innocence, forming a sphere of gentle green light with her hands. Marie stuck his head outside the dome, then said, "There's another white light moving towards here. Someone's coming."

I finally figured out the ending for this fanfiction! –happy dance- I'm trying to make it not too cliché. The next chapter might be a songfic.

And…I can't believe Kanda died in the manga. Such a tragedy. And he was my second-favourite character. First being Tyki Mikk XD


	8. Note

Sorry, but I've lost my idea for the ending and this has been on hiatus for too long. My brutal English class is currently killing all my writing inspiration. I got some pretty good OC submissions/reviews though, and I don't wanna ignore them. So I was thinking if anyone's interested, you can make up your ending. Either review or mail. If I love it I'll write it, or you can write it and I'll put a link up.


End file.
